overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Enri Emmot
Enri Emmot (エンリ・エモット) is the Head of Carne Village and the older sister of Nemu Emmot. She is the childhood friend of Nfirea Bareare and General of the Goblin Army, she owns a military force that can defeat the Kingdom's Army or Imperial Army. Appearance Enri is described as a fairly beautiful young girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a woolen clothes and her hair tied into braid. Personality Being raised by a loving family, Enri has grown up to be a kind person but has shown to have a strong character seen when she willingly sacrifices herself for her little sister. She shows great leadership, being the new village head and defending the town from monsters with other villagers. Background Growing up in Carne village and living there all her life, Enri has always lived the life of a simple farmer's daughter. Due to her healthy lifestyle, Enri has grown to be physically fit to the point where she is considered as one of the strongest five in the village. Chronology The Undead King Arc By the time Carne Village gets attacked by Imperial Knights she tries to escape with her sister. They get caught by the attackers but are saved by Ainz Ooal Gown, whom they thank for his help. He offers her a healing potion though her sister holds her back for she doesn't trust him. Albedo, who joins shortly afterwards, gets in range and raises her axe to kill them but Ainz orders her to stop. After drinking the healing potion, her wounds heal immediately, before heading towards the village Ainz casts a shield around them and throws over two goblin horns to protect themselves. The Dark Warrior Arc Nfirea's group arrives at Carne Village only to be welcome by a group of goblins. The goblin's master was revealed to be Enri. Nfirea asked on how she got the Goblins from. Enri mentions Ainz's name though she forgets his face. She also tells him about a red potion that heals her and Nfirea concludes that Ainz is Momon. The Two Leaders Arc The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When the kingdom's army attacked her village she uses the second horn and manage to summon 5,000 goblin due to her level up in class commander and the number of soldier of the kingdom's army. Abilities While she herself is weak compared to adventurers, the goblin troop she commands can be considered quite strong. She has been training her command abilities by leading the Goblins. Her commanding skill increases and she now owns a professional army of 5,000 goblins from the second horn. Enri's Classes at the end of Volume 8 are *'Farmer' level 1 *'Sergeant' level 1 *'Commander' level 2 *'General ' level 2 Main Equipment *'Horn of the Goblin General': When blown, summons a goblin troop which consists of twelve goblin soldiers, two goblin archers, one goblin mage, one goblin cleric, two goblin wolf riders, and one goblin leader. But it actually requires three conditions to summon an army of goblins. Relationships Nemu Emmot Nemu is Enri's little sister, she deeply cares about her younger sister and willing to sacrifice her life to protect her from danger. She's now currently taking care of Nemu after their parent's death. Ainz Ooal Gown Enri sees Ainz as the savior of Carne Village and thanked him for saving her and her younger sister's life. After the village was rebuild she wanted to thanked him properly when she has a chance to meet him again. Nfirea Bareare Enri sees Nfirea as a good friend but unaware of his feeling to her. Nfirea finally confesses his love for her, to which she reciprocates and the two became officially a couple. Goblin Troop The goblin troops are all loyal to Enri, and is willing to even prioritize her safety over themselves and their own race. Ogres These ogres were rescued by Enri's goblin troops, from the Tob Forest. They agreed to obey the young girl and refrain from eating the villagers so long as they were properly fed. Trivia * She is a really dense person towards Nfirea's love until he confess to her. Even after that she still tend to misunderstood Nfirea's feelings. Quotes * (To Nfirea): "I still have my little sister, so I can’t stay depressed like this." * (To Nfirea): "Before we are called forth by God, everyone has things that he or she keeps in their heart. Especially things that cause misfortune when said. But if keeping these secrets cause misfortune to others, that would be another matter. I won’t detest you for this, so no matter what crimes you committed, it would be better to surrender yourself to the authorities!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans